Eileen's Boy
by meitaru
Summary: Severus and Lily's childhood. The events the way I think they transpired as in Chapter 33 of the 7th book. I am going to go through to proofread and edit things, because I never realized how terribly I'd written this story...
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: **__This story is a tiny spoiler of the 7th book. Not by a lot, so don't be too worried, but I'm warning you that it could ruin some surprises._

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I am inputting my own story as to what transpired in between the memories Snape gives to Harry in Chapter 33 of the 7th Harry Potter Book.

**Eileen's Boy**

Sitting in their own compartment on the Hogwarts Express after leaving James and Sirius, Severus finally had Lily all to himself again.

"I don't like that boy. He's a pig, how dare he make fun of you!" exclaimed Lily. "Are all wizards that mean?"

"No, just spoiled brats like him," he replied. "I'm excited for the sorting. I really hope we're in the same house!"

"Me, too, Sev. I don't know what I'll do if we're not. I'll be so lost without you."

Severus beemed at the thought of her needing him. "Let's promise that we'll always be best friends, no matter what!"

"Okay," Lily said sheepishly.

- - - - -

He watched her walk trembling toward the stool, and almost as soon as the Sorting Hat touched her red hair, it called out, "_Gryffindor!_" Severus groaned. He knew he'd be in Slytherin, he just knew it. And sure enough, the hat placed him in Slytherin and he watched Lily's sad face as he walked toward the table on the other side of the Great Hall.

**- - - - -**

Severus and Lily's first lesson together was potions, and they made sure to sit next to each other. Unfortunately, James and his friends were in their class, too, and they chose to sit right behind them.

"Hey, _Snivellus_, try washing your hair before you come to class next time!" James taunted. "Maybe in here, you'll learn to make a potion that'll keep you clean!"

"5 points from Gryffindor, young man," said a voice from the back of the room. "And on your first day in my class - what a great first impression. Well, at least you've got spunk." The teacher walked to the front of the classroom. "Hello, class. My name is Professor Slughorn. Now, every one take out your books, and we'll try making our very first potion! The person seated next to you will be your partner, just to make sure you get all of the ingredients and instructions correct. Make sure you double check everything with your partner."

As the professor explained a little about each ingredient they would be using, Severus and Lily got to work. Their potion was ripe on its way. Slughorn walked around the room as all the uncertain students mixed and poured. He frowned at James and Sirius, their potion looking more like a vat of mud than anything else. But as he passed Lily and Severus, he smiled.

"Oh, very good, very good! Your potion is the exact shade of teal it should be! You two seem to have a knack for this. 5 points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

- - - - -

Potions was the only class that Lily and Severus had together, and so it became one of their favorites. They quickly excelled far beyond the rest of the class, and Slughorn was giddy with excitement every time he passed their cauldrons, whether they worked as partners or alone.

"Lily, Severus, I want the two of you to join me for a little get-together I'm having next Saturday. It'll be loads of fun, just you wait." He handed both of them a slip of magically embellished paper that read:

_The Slug Club_

_A fun way to connect with the brightest kids in the school!_

_The first meeting is to be held in Professor Sluhorn's office next Saturday at 10 o'clock._

_I hope you can attend!_

"Do you want to go, Lily? I'm not really sure if I want to," Severus said.

"Well, I sort of want to. I mean, we'd get to see each other more often, wouldn't we?" reasoned Lily.

"I'm definitely going if you are," he said. Lily beamed at him, and Severus turned more than slightly pink.

- - - - -

When Lily and Severus arrived in Slughorn's office at five minutes 'til 10, they realized that they were not the only ones to get an invitation. There were a couple students from Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, and to their dismay -

"Hey, Snivellus, how come _you_ got an invitation?" Sirius remarked. "I thought you needed to be grease-free to get in here?"

"Hey, Lily, why'd you come with Snivellus?" said James. "I would gladly have walked you down here myself. Why wouldn't you want to show up with the coolest kid in Hogwarts?"

"Because, Potter, I'd rather be friends with people who actually have talent. Let's get out of here, Sev," Lily said, but just as she and Severus turned to leave, Professor Slughorn bounced through the door.

"Now, now, not leaving so soon are we?" Slughorn conjured a large table with a feast set upon it and enough chairs for all the students. "Seems we have a rivalry on our hands! A little competition can be a good thing. Go ahead, everyone dig in!" As the students all sat around the table, he sat himself in a large overstuffed chair in the corner. "I thouht we could all have a small meal and get to know each other better."

"Why aren't you eating with us, Professor?" asked one of the Hufflepuff students.

"Oh I already ate. Besides, I want today to be all about you kids."

Slughorn asked all the students about their parents and relatives in turn going around the table.

"James, growing up in Godric's Hollow, you must have some good blood in you. I've been hearing you are quite good at Transfiguration and you excel on your broom."

"My father bought me the best broom there is so I can practice all summer. He was a great Quidditch player, and I will be, too!"

"Hah, great confidence and spunk, boy, never lose that!

"Now, Severus, your mother is very gifted at Potions, and it seems she passed that ability to you! And your friend - Lily, dear, you have much skill. I can see the two of you creating masterpiece potions together in the future!" Lily and Severus looked at each other and grinned.

- - - - -

"_'Masterpiece potions together'_ my foot!" shouted James as he and Sirius ran through the hallway. Sirius smirked. "How dare Snivellus get so close to her! He's going to get her all greasy. What!? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME, SIRIUS?"

Trying hard to compose himself, Sirius looked James in the face. "You like her, don't you?"

"No! Never! Gross."

Sirius shook his head. James would admit it when he was ready.

_**Please R&R! Any suggestions are welcome, as well as corrections. I'm trying to keep this story consistent with the facts from the books, so if you notice something wrong, let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just this plot.

- - - - -

The Slug Club became much more enjoyable for Lily and Severus when Professor Slughorn divided the students by the subject they were best at. Lily and Severus found themselves amongst older students, who were happy to give some tips and advice about potion-making. In fact, as the school year progressed and they got further away from the basics of magic, they found more of their classes to be much more fun.

Lily had begun to make friends in Gryffindor, but was constantly being heckled by James. He was constantly transforming her quills into a variety of objects. Once James transfigured it into a large spider while they were in the hallway, and it was only Severus' quick thinking that made it disappear before it came too near Lily. Lily ran away to the dormitory in tears. Severus pointed his wand at James.

"Look what you've done!" he shouted, but before he could even begin to cast a spell, Sirius hexed him. Soon boils were apearing all over his face.

"Good one, mate. That'll teach ol' Snivellus to mess with us." Severus ran himself up to the hospital wing.

"Good heavens, child, what happened?" asked the nurse. "Nevermind. Come, let's get you fixed up."

- - - - -

Lily sat on her bed, sniffling. _Why is he so mean? _she asked herself. _I don't get it. What did I ever do to him? _Absorbed in her thoughts, she was surprised when she heard a group of girls come in suddenly.

"...got that Snape boy with a pretty bad hex. He's up with the nurse, I hear."

"Oh, those first years are pretty spiteful. He was trying to get that other boy back right?"

"I think it's just..."

Lily raced up the stairs and straight to the hospital wing, just as Severus was being released. She launched herself at him full force, practically tackling him in a hug. You could still see him flushing through the red marks that remained from the hex.

"Are you alright, Sev?"

"I'm fine. Nothing major."

"I'm so glad you're okay. Who did this to you? They could have seriously hurt you!"

"It wouldn't be hard to guess."

"Ooh, those boys. They make me so mad I could scream!"

- - - - -

The school year was coming to an end. The students could hardly sit in their seats, let alone pay attention. Many of the teachers gave up in trying to teach them, and let them talk as they pleased. Lily was excited to be going home. She knew that she and Severus would have loads to talk about. She definitely wouldn't get bored with all the books she had. She couldn't wait to show her family how the pictures moved in the magical world. Severus would be glad to get away from James and Sirius, but he didn't want to hear his parents arguing anymore. He figured he'd be out of the house a lot, over at a certain red-head's house.

Severus and Lily joined the scrambling students trying to find compartments in the Hogwarts Express. They managed to score an empty one, and no one joined them as Lily's friends didn't want to be near a Slytherin and Severus had kept pretty much to himself the entire year.

- - - - -

The next couple years progressed very much the same as their first year: James and Sirius continued to harass Lily and Severus, and Severus ended up flying curses toward them, but ending up with most of the hits. Potions were definitely his specialty. Lily grew to hate James and Sirius, but ended up close to thier friend Remus. And so it was that they ended up in a compartment before their 5th year at Hogwarts in a compartment with Remus and Peter Pettigrew. They had an intelligent conversation about the rights of creatures who were not wizards. Severus almost enjoyed it.

As the train screeched to a halt, James and Sirius burst through the door.

"There you are, Moony, Wormtail. But why are you sitting with _Snivellus_?"

"For your information, Potter, we were having a decent conversation until _you_ arrived," Severus spat. James ignored him.

"Ah, Evans, looking lovely as ever, I see." James appraised her body with his eyes.

"Get out of here," she said exasperated.

"Why won't you just go out with me like you know you want to?"

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on earth!"

"Come on, Prongs, let's just leave. We'll have plenty of time to get in trouble later,"said Sirius. Remus and Peter followed as they left.

"See ya around Evans, Snivellus," called James.

"What's with the stupid nicknames?" Lily asked Severus.

"Just another way inflate Potter's head and make him feel important. Come on, let's get going."

Lily and Severus went to their separate tables in the Great Hall. As she sat next to her friend, Mary, she noted with disapproval that Severus sat next to the most twisted kids in the whole of the Slytherin house. She chose not to say anything yet - maybe it was nothing. The first years were sorted, and the feast began.

- - - - -

On their first Saturday off, at sundown, Lily and Severus met up in the castle courtyard.

"Sev, there's something I need to talk to you about. This is going to be hard to say." Lily tilted her head down.

"Whatever it is," Severus said softly, "you can tell me." He reached a hand out and lightly brought her chin up. She smiled sadly.

"There are a lot of rumors going around, you know? About your new...friends. I don't want to think that you're associating yourself with people that...well, that are like that."

"Would it matter to our friendship if I was?"

"Well, yes, Severus, it...it sort of would! I mean, do you really want to be with them?"

_["I thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape was saying. "Best friends?"_

_"We _are,_ Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciber! _What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary MacDonald the other day?"_

_Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face._

_"That was nothing," said Snape. "It was a laugh, that's all -"_

_"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny -"_

_"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded Snape. His color rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment._

_"What's Potter got to do with anything?" said Lily._

_"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"_

_"He's ill," said Lily. "They say he's ill -"_

_"Every month at the full moon?" said Snape._

_"I know your theory," said Lily, and she sounded cold. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"_

_"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."_

_The intensity of his gaze made her blush._

_"They don't use Dark Magic, though." She dropped her voice. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there -"_

_Snape's whole face contorted and he sputtered, "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to - I won't let you -"_

_"_Let_ me? _Let_ me?"_

_Lily's bright green eyes were slits. Snape backtracked at once._

_"I didn't mean - I just don't want to see you made a fool of - He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. "And he's not...everyone thinks...big Quidditch hero -" Snape's bitterness and dislike were rendering him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows were traveling farther and farther up her forehead._

_"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," she said, cutting across Snape. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. _Evil_, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."_

As soon as Lily insulted James, Severus relaxed, barely hearing the rest of what she said. He looked deep into her eyes again, this time holding her gaze. The sun had gone down completely, and the moon was casting gentle shadows across Lily's face. Severus leaned his face nearer, and his gaze shifted from her eyes to her partially open lips, and back again. Time seemed to pass infinitely slow as they moved closer. Severus could feel her breath barely graze him. Then their lips met, and an explosion of heat soared through him. He brought a hand to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. They broke apart, neither sure if it was a few seconds or maybe a few hours later.

"Good night, Sev," Lily said, her face slightly pink.

"Good night, Lily," Severus whispered.

_**Thanks to MoveBitch, Chantal The Spud, and Souunga for reviewing, and to Souunga for your correction about James specialty! More corrections are welcome. I'm not sure if the books ever mention where James Potter grew up, so I guess until I read otherwise, he lived in Godric's Hollow. Please keep up the reviews - I need them to survive!!  
**_

[Taken from pages 673 - 674 of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just this plot.

- - - - -

Severus walked in a daze to his dormitory and fell face up, sprawled on his bed._ I kissed her! _He could hardly believe it. After all this time he spent thinking about her, dreaming about her, it finally happened. He could still feel the spot where her lips had touched his. They did not have a class together until Thursday. Every night until then he imagined kissing her again and again, each time letting his mind take them a little further. But when his thoughts led to Lily unbuttoning her shirt, he stopped himself. _No_, he thought, _I will not let a thought like that spoil what happened between us._

When Lily arrived early to Potions class, Severus was already there. Her cheeks turned pink. _Oh, Merlin, I'm blushing, and he hasn't even looked at me yet._ She moved foward slowly and took a deep breath. She took her seat next to Severus.

"Hi," she said quickly, blushing even more.

"Good morning," he said, without even looking at her. She glanced at him, noticing he hadn't turned to face her.

"Is something wrong, Sev?" she asked, concerned.

"No." He still didn't look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I...yes." He _still_ didn't look at her.

"Are you...are you mad at me?"

"No!" he said, finally turning, revealing his bright red face as he looked right into her eyes. "Never! I could never be mad at you! Especially," he dropped his voice and lowered his gaze, "especially not after what happened Saturday night."

Lily blushed, if possible, even more furiously.

"I was really nervous about seeing you today, Sev. I thought maybe it would be...weird. Are we still...well, what does this mean?"

"I, well...I really liked kissing you." Severus' face felt like it was on fire. "But -"

" -but you want to go back to being 'just friends.'" Lily sounded disappointed.

"Only if that's what you want. But I don't want that to be our last...our last kiss." Severus looked up and into her eyes again.

"Me neither," she whispered. "But when will we be able to see each other like that again?"

"Oi, lovebirds!" shouted a voice. Lily and Severus turned to look at where the disturbance came from, and found Sirius. Not far behind him was James. "Why don't you get a bloody room?" Lily's blush returned to her face, and Severus' face contorted in rage.

"What's all this, Padfoot? Evans and Snivellus playing kissy-face again?"

"Shut up, Potter!" Lily had stood, and was pointing her wand in his face. "I've had about enough of you. Enough of both of you!" She pointed her wand at Sirius, then James, wavering between the two of them. "Leave us alone, both of you, or I swear it, I'll blast you with hexes so hard and fast, you won't know what hit you!" They both sat back in their seats, wide-eyed in shock. They, as well as Severus, looked at Lily in a new light. As Professor Slugorn started talking to the class about their potion for the day, James and Sirius began to chat. Lily tried hard to pay attention to Slughorn, but couldn't help overhearing the conversation behind her.

"I've never seen Lily snap like that before," whispered Sirius.

"I know. Wasn't it great? I've never seen that dark side of her before, and I've got to tell ya, it's working for me."

"Er...I'm not sure I follow."

"Mate, she's, like, three times as hot now. She said she'd hit me hard and fast, and that sounds damn good. I like it hard and fast -"

Lily was fuming, but contented herself by saying softly to Severus, "I swear, one day, I'm going to kill him." He just nodded in agreement.

- - - - -

Lily and Severus had decided to sneak out at night to see each other. They met in a secret passage Lupin had told Lily about last year which had an open section in it. At the stroke of midnight they met there. Lily got there first. She was sitting on a bench she'd conjured, and when he arrived, Severus joined her.

"So -"

"Yeah -"

"Sev, is this going to be too awkward?"

"I...don't know."

They sat there in a strange silence until -

"Sev, what -" Severus leaned over and covered Lily's lips with his own. Surprised at first, her eyes were still open, but soon she shut them and let the feelings wash over her. His arms wrapped around her sides, and warmth spread through her, settling itself between her thighs. She'd never felt this before - this tingling, this _desire._ She felt a slight moan escape her, and Severus pressed her in closer to him. She placed her hands on his neck, and he slid a hand up to her hair. He ran his fingers through it ever so slightly.

But he was running out of air. He needed to take a break. He didn't want to stop, but he must. He broke away and gasped for breath.

"Don't stop," Lily murmured.

"Wasn't going to," he said, and started in again. But this time, he tried something different, just to see. Instead of just pressing their lips together solidly, he tried moving a bit. He kissed her gently, then pulled back a little, them lightly kissed her again. She made a tiny whimpering. Taking this as a positive response, he kept at it, and Lily moved her lips to match his. It was a learning experience for both of them, a lesson they both were enjoying very much.

But Severus began to feel himself grow hard, and he didn't want to ruin anything. He pulled away, his last kiss a soft but final one, and touched his forehead to hers, his eyes still closed.

"When can we meet like this again?" Lily asked quietly. "I don't want to wait very long."

Severus smiled. "Then let's do this again tomorrow, Lily."

- - - - -

James Potter watched under his invisibility cloak in silent anger as Lily and Severus parted in the corridor with a quick good-night peck on the lips. _Damn it. How could she choose him over me?_ James' mind reeled with anger. _Snape must be tricking her somehow. She's not acting Confunded. I can't believe she'd actually prefer him. It's impossible. Yeah, that's it. He's definitely tricking her._ James walked back up to the Gryffindor tower, and went to his bed. As he laid down, he thought of all the things he would do with her once he figured out Snape's secret. He cast a Silencing Charm around his bed, and relieved his own personal tension as, in his mind, he pinned a naked, mischieviously grinning Lily underneath him.

- - - - -

Back in her bed, Lily tried to fall asleep, but was having trouble. Her mind was completely awake, even though her body screamed in its tiredness. She kept tossing and turning, thinking about what their kiss was like tonight, what it would be like tomorrow, what it would be like the day after that, and beyond. Meanwhile, Severus' hormones and imagination were trying to take over, but he was fighting back as hard as he could. He, too, was tossing and turning, but he just couldn't allow himself to imagine how his midnight sessions would progress. _I finally have the girl of my dreams, and I'm not going to do anything to hurt her._

_**Thanks to Souunga, Sweet or Sour, King of Simcoe, FuegoDiosa, gabbana, Chantal The Spud, MoveBitch, and snapeadoodle for reviewing! Your comments make me happy:D Hugs to all! I have a question for anyone reading this - did you like the 5th Harry Potter movie? I definitely liked it better than the 3rd and 4th movies.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just this plot.

- - - - -

Lily's body was achy. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and she felt like she was going to collapse, but she kept trudging on to the secret passage. This would be the third time she would be waking herself at midnight, and not getting much sleep afterward because she was too excited. She knew she shouldn't keep doing this, but she was having too much fun. She was beginning to think that she like kissing, especially kissing Severus, a little too much.

She arrived to find Severus sitting on the bench they'd left there, asleep in an upright, sitting position.

"Severus. Sev, wake up." She shook his shoulder. "Sev." He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He let a yawn escape him.

"Hi, Lily," he said groggily.

"Bit tired, Sev?" asked Lily, trying to contain the yawn he passed to her. Severus noticed.

"Lily, do you think maybe we should do this less? I mean, not that I'm not enjoying this, because I definitely am." Severus blushed. "I...believe me, you're really good at kissing, but I'm..._we're_ exhausted."

"I know exactly what you mean. I fell asleep in History of Magic yesterday."

"Didn't you tell me you always fall asleep in that class?"

"Well, yes, but I meant to this time." Severus laughed. Lily was seeing so much change in him.

"Maybe we should cut down to, I don't know, twice a week, with a fair distance between so we can actually sleep?"

"Sure, sounds wonderful."

"How about Monday and Thursday? Mondays are awful, because it's the start of the week and classes start, and Thursday are bad because we know the next day is Friday and we just want it to be here already. That way, we'll have something to look forward to on those days."

"Okay," agreed Severus. He began to walk out of the passage.

"Wait, Sev. Since we're already up," Lily turned pink, "I mean, we can...um. You don't have to leave yet." Severus felt like the king of the world. He smiled more than Lily or anyone had ever seen him smile. Lily grinned, ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him in hard and kissed him fiercely. Their kiss built, grew more passionate, and Lily's grip never loosened. She teased Severus' lips with her own, parting them slightly, then made a gentle foray with her tongue. He opened his mouth more and swirled his tongue around hers. His breathing became heavy. Severus was growing hard, and Lily felt him. As he tried to pull back, pushing lightly on her arms, she held on and pressed herself more tightly to him. He moaned. He let the lust inside him build, moving his hands down to her waist. He slid them lower and his hands lingered on her back pockets. When he realized what he'd done he forced himself to break away.

"We should get some sleep. Good night, Lily," he said, his eyes turning from lust to looking like melted chocolate, expressing his feelings without his permission. "I can't wait 'til next time."

"Good night, Severus," she whispered back.

- - - - -

When Lily got up to the common room, her friend Mary was waiting up for her.

"Mary, what are you doing up?" asked Lily.

"I could ask you the same question," said Mary.

"Well, I...that is...I , um -"

" -have been off with a boy."

"How did you know?"

"What other reason is there for sneaking off at midnight three nights in a row? So, who's the lucky fellow?"

"N-no. You'd laugh at me. And I don't want anyone to find out."

"Come on, I'm your friend. Who would I tell?"

"James Potter. I know you fancy him, I've seen you two looking at each other."

"Well, who do you think _I've_ been sneaking out at midnight to see?"

"Mary!" Lily shouted.

"Shh! Lily, keep it down. I know you don't like James, and I'm glad you haven't taken the mickey out of me for going with him. Now, let me extend that same courtesy, and just tell me who it is!!!"

"Alright, but you promise not to tease me?"

"Of course I won't."

"Severus Snape -"

"That kid from Slytherin? Isn't he messing around with the Dark Arts?"

"I don't know. I hope not. Thanks for not laughing."

"Why would I laugh? I'm worried for you! I hope you know what you're doing."

"Sev is a really nice guy; he's my neighbor. He wouldn't hurt me. We've been friends since -"

"That's not what I meant, Lily, dear. I meant I wanted to know how far you've gone. Have you let him touch you yet?" Mary wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mary MacDonald!" hissed Lily, horrified. "What kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one! James and I have done. We're all over each other. I'm surprised we haven't gone all the way yet."

"I don't want to know this, Mary. I think I'm scarred for life."

"Okay, fine. You'll tell me more when you feel like it." Mary headed up to the dormitory. "Try kissing his neck," she called from the stairs.

- - - - -

The next day, Tuesday, went awfully for Severus. He hadn't gotten enough sleep for a total of four nights now, and his focus in the classroom was proving it. Worse yet, he wouldn't be able to see Lily again until Thursday, which was their next Potions class and thier next midnight meeting. And his thoughts of Lily were drifting, in his opinion, dangerously far. It wasn't going too well for Lily either, for the exact same reasons. _Lily_, she chided herself, _good girls don't have dirty thoughts like that. Stop it._

_Yeah, but maybe I don't want to be a good girl_, said a nagging voice in her head that sounded rather like her own.

_No_, _I won't think like that. I won't let myself._

- - - - -

Severus lay in his bed, tossing fitfully in his lack of sleep. He was getting very annoyed with his one-track mind. Fortunately, at their latest Slug Club meeting, they had made some medical potions for the nurse, and they each were allowed to take a bit in a small vial for themselves. Severus had taken one for dreamless sleep, so he got up and picked it out of his neatly organized trunk. He also took out a teaspoon so he could carefuly measure the proper amount of potion to ingest, not wanting to sleep for much more than 8 hours. He put away the potion first, knowing it would take effect quickly after he swallowed. He climbed back into bed and drank it, tossing the teaspoon into his trunk as his world slowly faded.

- - - - -

Finally Thursday arrived, and it was a double Potions lesson - the kind which most students detested but that Lily and Severus enjoyed the most. They both showed up bright and early, for purely academic reasons, they would claim.

They tried their hardest to act cool and collected, but on the inside they were grinning like idiots.

"Good morning, Lily," Severus said nonchalantly.

"Good morning, Severus," Lily replied coolly. Her mouth was turning up at the corners. She could hardly contain the smile that was longing to burst forth.

"Hey, Evans!" Lily's desire to smile vanished at the sound of Potter's way-too-familiar voice. James bounded into the room and up to the front of her desk. Bending over, he put his elbows on her desk and his hands in his fists. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and I thought you could go with me. You know, afterword we could sort of...get to know each other better." He winked.

"Potter, I'd like to," Severus' eyes widened in shock, James' in pleasant surprise, "but I only date guys with a positive IQ number. Sorry." Severus laughed. James snorted. He'd pushed himself off from the desk and started walking back towards Sirius when Severus silently casted the Leg-Locker curse on him.

"Damnit!" yelled James. The students that noticed laughed at him. He flushed around the neck and quickly muttered the counter-curse, and was about to reciprocate when the professor walked in.

"Tough break, Prongs. Maybe she'll say yes next time."

"Is it just me or does Sluggy always have the worst timing?"

- - - - -

Midnight arrived, and none too soon for Severus or Lily. Not a word was spoken upon their arrival; they began kissing straight away. Severus grasped Lily's waist, and her arms encircled his neck. He began to tease her, pulling away slowly and grazing her lips lightly, then pulling her in and toying with her tongue. He gently sucked on her bottom lip, and she moaned. He grew hard. She remembered what Mary had told her, and began kissing a line from his lips, down his jawline, to his neck. She put pressure there just below his earlobe, varying between soft, wet kisses, and playfully passionate ones. She experimented, flicking her tongue on this newly found sensitive area. His erection strained against his pants. His breathing was labored.

"Lily," he mumbled. "Lily, I need you...to stop. I can't stay...in control. Please." She pouted, but stopped. He tugged at her arms gently and took her soft, delicate hands into his own, pale ones. "I didn't want to ruin anything by my actions...I wanted to ask you something." His dark eyes gazed into her emerald ones.

"Anything, Sev. Ask me anything."

"About that Hogsmeade trip this weekend, I was wondering...if - would you like to go with me?"

"You mean like a date?"

"I-I understand if you don't want to..." He looked into his lap.

"N-no, Sev -"

"I didn't think you would -"

"No, I meant 'yes,' as in, 'No, I don't not want to.' If that makes any sense. Sheesh, I'm talking nonsense." Severus laughed.

"I like it when you laugh," Lily whispered.

"I like it when you make me laugh," Severus replied softly. He gave her a quick peck on the side of her mouth. "I'll see you this weekend. Goodnight, Lily."

"I'm looking forward to it. Good night, Sev." She sighed contentedly. _I'm falling for him, aren't I?_

- - - - -

James burned in anger and rage. _Stay the hell away from her you damned, greasey bat! Why in Merlin's name did she choose you over me?! _ James was surprised Snape couldn't hear his thoughts they screamed so loudly in his head. _Stealing my date idea and my girl? You bastard. You'll pay for this. If it's the last thing I do I'll make you pay for this!_

_**Thanks to Souunga, LyLMystiKeLf, Mistress of Dreamz, snapeadoodle, gwynhwyfar llewelyn, MoCheetos, Hollarious, xox-steph, sesshysmiko, gabbana, FuegoDiosa, and King of Simcoe for reviewing! Wow. Your reviews are so nice, I almost cried! Seriously. Isn't James a prick? I hate him now. I'm thinking I may do a sequel to this about Lily and James, mostly because I do want to go along with the book, and also so I can make myself stop hating one of J. K.'s precious characters. Maybe I like hating him. (Bwahahahaha!) Should I do a sequel? P.S. A scary thought - I'm finding Mary MacDonald to be eerily like myself. I hope I don't sound (or act) that slutty in real life! P. S. S. I'm writing this at one in the morning. Please, forgive my weirdness.**_

xox-steph 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just this plot.

- - - - -

Lily meandered wistfully through the halls, barely noticing where she was going. She felt weak, but in an almost pleasant way. She was floating on cloud, her thoughts remaining on Severus. _Who knew he could be so romantic? Who knew he could kiss so well? How come I knew him so long and never knew this stuff about him?_

- - - - -

Severus wondered how he possibly made it through his speech and to the next hallway, let alone to the Slytherin dormitories. He was so overcome with lust he could hardly walk straight. His erection pushed against his pants so hard, he thought they were going to rip at the seam. Images of Lily flashed at him, images of her without a shirt, without clothing, with her legs spread. Each time he tried to push these mental pictures away, but each time they stayed a little longer. By the time he'd reached his bed, a full blown video was rushing through his mind, and he could no longer shove it away. He knew his mates all did this, their formula was no secret to him, but he'd never attempted it before. He had thought he had enough self control, but he couldn't handle it any longer. He cast a silencing charm around his bed, and let his thoughts roam over Lily's body. Relief came within minutes, but he was flooded with an extreme amount of guilt.

- - - - -

The weekend arrived, and all the students were excited for the Hogsmeade trip. Severus met Lily at the gates to Hogwarts. It nearly blew his mind when she showed up in a short skirt and a top that clung to her curves. Her long red hair cascaded down her back. He'd never seen her in anything but loose clothing and the school uniform. Severus could hardly speak.

"Y-you look...beautiful," he finally stammered out. Lily blushed.

"You like it? Mary helped me pick it out. I was nervous; I didn't know what to wear."

"You would look amazing in anything." Lily blushed harder.

"Thanks," she whispered.

They walked into Hogsmeade and headed stright for Madame Puddifoot's, a classic place for couples. They each ordered a butterbeer. Conversation flew between them easily, from Potions to the idiocy of their fellow students, to their upcoming O.W.L.s. Severus and Lily sat there talking for hours. Severus only had the one butterbeer, but Lily accidently had one too many, having not paid attention to how much she was drinking. She left feeling a bit dizzy, and they decided to head straight to Hogwarts. Severus took her by the hand, and they started on their voyage back.

Suddenly, the sound of a spell whizzed by Lily ear, just missing Severus.

"Well, boys, look what we have here," James said, messing up his hair with his free hand. Behind him stood Sirius, Lupin, and Peter. Severus had whipped his wand out. He stood poised, ready to defend himself and Lily at a moment's notice.

"Hey, Evans," said James, "those clothes look great on you. I'll bet they'd look even better on my floor."

"Shut up!" yelled Severus, looking furious.

"Potter, if you saw me naked, you'd die happy," said Lily, still tipsy enough to say what she thought unashamededly. "But if I saw you naked, I'd die laughing." Severus laughed maliciously. Sirius tried to supress his grin. Lupin just looked off in another direction, letting Peter laugh from behind him.

"Let's get out of here, Lily," said Severus.

"Running away, you coward?" James called. "I wouldn't expect anything else from a greasy git like you."

"Fooling with the Dark Arts is like playing with fire, Snivelly - expect to get burned," said Sirius threateningly.

Severus anger boiled inside him, but he did nothing to retaliate. His main concern was Lily. He'd have to hope that James liking Lily would make him wary enough of accidently hitting her with a spell, as she was clinging closely to Severus' side, still having a small amount of trouble walking completely straight. He was right. James didn't attempt to attack him.

"We'll get him, Prongs, don't worry," consoled Sirius.

"What does she see in that ball of slime? Maybe he's using Dark Magic to confuse her."

"I seriously doubt it," said Lupin, finally interjecting, or, for that matter, reacting at all. "I think she's the one and probably only person he actually cares about."

"You think Snivellus has feelings? What a creepy idea!"

- - - - -

"Where are we going, Sev?" asked Lily. "This isn't the way to our passage."

"I don't think we should go there tonight, Lily," said Severus somewhat sternly. "I don't want you to make any decisions you'll regret later. Your judgement isn't quite what it would be normally."

Lily was taken aback, feeling a bit hurt.

"Don't you like me? I thought...I thought -" Lily sniffed, tears beginning to form. "I mean, today, I thought, maybe...maybe we would talk about _us_, Sev, about where this is going."

"I want to, Lily, but I don't want to pressure you into anything, and I definitely don't want anything to happen between us that you wouldn't want in normal circumstances."

"My judgement isn't that bad! I'll have you know, I'm feelin much clearer than I was earlier."

"Are you sure? I only don't want anything to come between us. Would you actually want to get in a relationship with me?"

"Well, we've already got this kissing thing going for us. I think it should actually have meaning, don't you?"

"Of course...I mean. I just never believed it possible that you would want to ever be involved with me...Lily Evans, would you please be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."

- - - - -

After Lily had agreed to be his girlfriend, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Lily lead him down to their secret passage and onto their bench, which by now they had cushioned. She kissed him fiercely, lying on her back, pulling him onto her. Their kisses were hot, their hormones running wild. With Severus' pelvis in between her open thighs, he knew she could feel his desire for her growing. He didn't want to take things too far, but Lily wasn't making that easy. She began to grind into him, and he groaned. He moved a hand up her side, lightly grazing her breast with his hand. He pressed himself in closer. Severus brought his other hand to the bottom of her shirt and pushed it up slightly and felt her smooth skin against his own. But as his hand went up and slightly under her bra, an alarm sounded in his head. He backed off and only let himself kiss Lily, nothing more. Their kisses became lighter and his breathing returned to normal. They turned, lying on their sides, and Severus put his arm around her. Severus lay in shock as Lily snuggled into him. _I thought I wanted to be like James, the guy everyone likes and everyone thinks is so amazing. And here I am, with the girl of his dreams in my arms._

_**Thanks to Souunga, MoCheetos, FuegoDiosa, snapeadoodle, McFlyer-Girl-Frankie, Capt.Moo, kirawin, Mistress of Dreamz, xox-steph, and LyLMystiKeLf for reviewing! Severus is still so honorable to me. He's trying to do right for Lily. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy at work and it's made me so tired that I've had some serious writer's block. But now I've got the last chapter almost completely written and my general plotline planned. I think in order to have a happy ending I will need to write a sequel, but why can't the ending be happy for everyone? Why did you have to die, Lily and Severus? You could have been such a beautiful couple after James died.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just this plot.

- - - - -

"Come on, Prince, why won't you tell us who she is?" asked Mulciber.

"Yeah, spill it," commanded Avery. "We know you've been sneaking out. Did you get far with her?"

"Listen, I really don't want to talk about her, all right?" Severus said.

"She better be a Pureblood. Or is she a Mudblood? Is that why you won't tell us?"

"Oh, you didn't want to tell us you're shagging a Mudblood. Are you that desperate?"

"She's not a Mudblood!" Severus yelled. "She's - she's, er, like me. Can't help that her mother married a Muggle." _It's not lying, is it, just because I didn't say her mother is a muggle, as well as her father?_ _She's not any less worthy than we are. You can't choose your parents. Her blood is as pure as anyone's. She's a better person than any of my so-called friends._

"Good, Prince. I'd hate to think you were wasting yourself on any Mudblood," said Mulciber.

"For your own good, I hope you're telling the truth. Do you know what the punishment is for fraternizing with that filth?" Avery asked.

"There's a punishment? What is it?"

"Put it this way: it makes the Cruciatus curse feel like a tiny scratch," replied Avery.

Mulciber laughed eerily. "And that's just the beginning of it. For you and the Mudblood you're with."

Severus was sure they were exaggerating. He didn't think they knew anything worse than the Cruciatus curse, but he didn't doubt they'd use the Curse without hesitation ot guilt. He knew he'd need to watch himself in everything he said and did. He wanted to protect Lily more than anything in the world.

- - - - -

Monday in Potions class, Lily and Severus sat next to each other as usual. But this time, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Even though Severus knew he needed to keep it discreet, he couldn't resist even a little. Anything Lily wanted he would gladly give her. Professor Slughorn was planning a lecture all about the history of famous potions and ingredients. At first they were just holding hands under the desk. While the professor was informing the students of the discovery of the whereabouts of a bezoar, Severus let his leg fall against Lily's. As Slughorn began to explain the happenings that lead to knowing the use of Gillyweed, Lily's hand crept over and rested on Severus' thigh. He drew in a sharp breath. He snuck his hand over to Lily's inner thigh and lightly stroked with his thumb, heading closer to where she wanted him. Warmth spread through her body. The topic in class became Amortentia and its entrancing smells. Lily ran her fingers across Severus' lap. He grew hard almost instantly, already on constant edge from his thoughts about Lily. She outlined his erection through his robes, and he sucked in air between his teeth. She began to stroke himup and down his length. He clapped his hand on top of hers and muttered, "Save it for later." Lily looked at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes and smirked. _I'll get him tonight..._

- - - - -

"_Muffliato!_" said Severus. He wasn't going to take any chances that Avery or Mulciber would hear him leaving, so he created this spell to cause a buzzing in their ears, just in case they were awake.

He snuck down to the passage. Lily had arrived first, and had already transformed their bench into a large, comfortable sofa. She strode over to where Severus had entered and led him playfully by the hand over to the couch. She kissed him passionately, her anticipation had been building all day. The more she had thought about doing dirty things to Severus, the more her desire had grown. She could hardly wait. She pulled him on top of her and teased his tongue with hers. He deepened the kiss and pressed his body into hers. She ground her hips into him, and he moaned in response. As their lust kept growing, Severus pushed her shirt up. She lifted her arms to assist him, and his gaze followed the line of her torso down and back up to her breasts as he yanked it off the rest of the way. She tugged his shirt off him, then pressed him into her again and kissed him hard, revelling in the feel of his skin on hers. He traced one hand up her body and slipped it under her bra, cupping her breast. She arched into his touch. He kissed her neck, her collar bone, down the center of her stomach. Her body ached for his, longing to feel him inside her. She whimpered. Severus undid her skirt and pulled it off, then hesitated.

"Sev, please. I need you."

He pushed aside her panties, damp with her excitement, not daring to take them off for fear of losing control. His fingers soon found her swollen nub. He stroked her lightly, listening to her breathing. He made circular motions around her clit, taunting her. She felt hot, she needed relief. Severus slipped a finger inside her and she cried out. He loved how hot and wet she was. he slipped another finger inside and moved his fingers inside her in a come-hither fashion. Faster and faster, he thrust his fingers in her. She felt as though she couldn't take it any longer. Then suddenly, she came, and stars danced before her eyes. Her body lifted as the complete warmth took over her. She collapsed as Severus removed his fingers from her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Now it's your turn," she said.

Lily stripped off the rest of Severus' clothes. She sat him on the bed and kneeled in front of him. She brought one hand up and wrapped it around the base of his erection, then slowly took him into her mouth. She began to move her head back and forth and her hand along with it. Severus' mind was reeling. She moved faster, bringing him closer to the brink. She flicked her tongue on the side of penis and brought him exquisite pain. With just a few more back and forth motions, Severus shot off, feeling so much better than when he'd done it himself. Lily wiped off her mouth and climbed up next to him in the bed.

"That was...amazing," he said. She blushed. He wrapped his arms around her as they layed themselves down. She snuggled into him.

"Same here." They pulled the blankets over themselves.

"We shouldn't stay here," said Severus. "People will get suspicious if we aren't found sleeping in our beds."

"We can just get up early and go to breakfast before everyone else. No one would doubt us if we said we couldn't fall back asleep so we just stayed up." Lily was already half asleep.

"Yes, I suppose that would work."

"I just want to stay here with you, Sev."

Severus smiled. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

_**Thanks to Souunga, geekmage, LyLMystiKeLf, McFlyer-Girl-Frankie, Richal, acciorock(Mistress of Dreamz), and snapeadoodle for reviewing! Ah, Lily and Severus, you are letting your crazy hormones and emotions carry you away. Today (Sunday, August 26th) is my birthday! Guess how old I am...  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just this plot.

- - - - -

The next morning, Severus and Lily had gotten up extra early to get a change of clothes, but decided to wait in their common rooms for others to join them at the breakfast table. They figured things would be less conspicuous that way. Of course, no one said anything about it to either of them, but when Mary caught Lily's eye, she gave her a wink that said _I know what you've been up to_. Lily blushed and mouthed to her, "It's not what you think," but she could tell Mary didn't believe her. Mary took a seat next to Lily.

"We didn't- " Lily's voice dropped to a whisper, "We didn't go all the way. Just...pretty far." Lily turned a shade of red that matched her flaming hair.

"You had your first orgasm?"

"Shh! Merlin's beard, Mary, you'll inform the whole castle!"

"Moving a bit slow, aren't you? I mean, James and I hadn't had sex at this parallel point or anything, but still- "

"'Hadn't had,' as in past tense?"

"Yeah, we broke up a couple weeks ago. I'm dating Sirius now. He's sexy in that pompous, stuck-up sort of way."

"Like James?" Lily snorted.

"What can I say? Arrogant jerks appeal to me for some reason."

- - - - -

Much time passed with preparation for the O.W.L.s, but Lily and Severus continued their nightly trips. There was a lot of learning and experimenting for them, both in- and outside of their classrooms. It was one night when James was poking around in his invisibility cloak, when he happened upon one of their visits. He saw Lily, naked and exposed, writhing in orgasm from Severus' touch. He was so angry, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. _She's so beautiful. Damn lucky bastard. _He forced himself to leave, mostly because he did not want to see Severus completely starkers, but not before he heard him tell Lily, "I don't know how I would even _exist_ without you. You are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, and the most wonderful person I could ever know."

And that's when James realized that there was no trick. Lily was with Severus by choice, and there was something he had in his personality, _It couldn't possibly be looks, could it? _that drew Lily to him. Something that James did not. And he would figure out exactly what that was.

- - - - -

Potions class was extremely difficult for Severus and Lily. They longed so badly to talk, but they were being kept so busy by Professor Slughorn, by their other classes, their studying, their homework. It was all being piled onto them at once, and for the few seconds they had before lessons were about to start, they agreed to cut their visits down to once a week. Too much stress was being placed on them, and they needed their sleep. With the O.W.L.s only two weeks away, they needed time for all the work required to pass those sufficiently, but they still wanted a good stress reliever, and what better way to unwind than with each other? After the exams were over they would very willingly return to more nightly games and then they would soon have the whole summer for themselves.

"No James, no Sirius. Won't it be great? We can just the two of us spend time together."

"It does sound wonderful, Severus."

- - - - -

Severus showered himself extraordinarily well. It was all of his hunching over potions with the fumes pouring onto him that kept him in such a greasy state, but he was determined to stay completely away from his creations and go to Lily perfectly clean.

- - - - -

Severus' tongue caressed Lily's as he ground his pelvis into hers. She moaned and arched her back. She ran her fingernails down Severus' back, giving him goosebumps. He kissed that spot on her collarbone that he knew so well, the one that always made her lose control.

"Oh, Sev," she moaned.

He traced his hand under her shirt and up her body. His thumb grazed her nipple and he lightly pinched it. Then he gently brushed his fingers, barely touching her skin, in a circle around it. She squirmed as the shivers were sent through her. He pulled off her shirt and continued to play with her breasts as he brought her torturously close to the edge.

"Severus, please!"

He slipped a finger inside her. She tried to move with his fingers as he plunged them into her. He stroked her, maddeningly slow. His own lust was building quickly and powerfully, but he tried to supress it for Lily.

"Sev, please, I want you. I need you now!" He pulled his fingers out from inside her.

"Are you sure, Lily?" It was too good to be true. He didn't want to hurt her, but he'd dreamt about this many, many nights.

"Yes, Sev, please. I can't take it any more. I need you."

He slipped off the rest of his clothes and cast a contraceptive charm on Lily. He eased himself on top of her and into position. She guided him to her entrance and he pushed himself in quickly, hoping to get her pain over with as fast as possible. She gasped as he entered her, the sharpness of the pain taking her breath away, but as he continued rocking, the pain transformed into ecstasy. Quickly she reached orgasm, and Severus followed behind shortly after.

He pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her. Their breathing slowly returned to normal as they lay contentedly in each others arms.

"That was incredible," Severus whispered into her ear.

She took so long to respond he thought she was asleep.

"Same here."

**_Thanks to pettybureaucrat, Souunga, snapeadoodle, MoCheetos, Kitty East, Princessenr1, LyLMystiKeLf, and_****_ McFlyer-Girl-Frankie for reviewing! Yes, James is cocky. And nosy. Severus did not deserve the ending he got in the book, I don't care what anyone says. He was a good person. Yells pointlessly, "I MISS YOU, SEVERUS!!! YOUR DEATH SERVED NO PURPOSE! THERE MUST HAVE BEEN ANOTHER WAY!" I cried in the 5th movie when I watched all the people whom I knew were going to die. It's so sad, knowing they have no future. P. S.. I just turned 18..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just this plot.

- - - - -

_"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly._

_Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway in the air when James shouted, _"Expelliarmus!"

_Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter._

"Impedimenta!" _he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand._

_Students all around had turned to watch. Some had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained._

_Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view._

_"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James._

_"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."_

_"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You - wait..."_

_"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What are you going to do Snivellus, wipe your nose on us?"_

_Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened._

_"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly._ "Scourgify!"

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him - _

_"Leave him ALONE!"_

_James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again._

_"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

_"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

_"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he _exists,_ if you know what I mean..."_

_"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"_

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on...Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

_"Bad luck, Prongs, said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"_

_But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants._

_Lily, whose furious expression had twiched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

_"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

_"Ah, Evans don't make me hex you," said James earnestly._

_"Take the curse off him, then!"_

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse. _

Avery and Mulciber joined the queue of students watching the scene intently. Severus noticed.

_ "There you go, he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus - "_

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

_Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you_,Snivellus_."_

_"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

_"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is..."_

_"What?" yelped James. I'd never call you a - you-know-what!"_

_"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off you're broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

_She turned on her heel and hurried away._

_"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"_

_But she didn't look back._

Lily hurried inside, then began to run back to the common room as the tears started streaming down her face.

- - - - -

"Why would that Mudblood, Evans, stick up for you?" said Avery accusingly. "We shall find out. _Legilimens!_" Severus felt the spell trying to penetrate his mind, but his fellow Slytherins hadn't known that he'd been practicing Occlumency.

"I see nothing, but I don't care. There's no other reason for her to care about you unless you cared for her."

"You _were_ shagging the Mudblood, weren't you?" said Mulciber maliciously. "Prepare yourself for your punishment. _Crucio!_"

Snape's body burned all over as though being stabbed throughout. His last thought through the pain was, _I must let Lily know the truth._

- - - - -

[_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not interested."_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Save your breath."_

_It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._

_"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

_"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just -"_

_"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends - you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

_"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

_"No - listen, I didn't mean -"_

_"- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole._

"Because I love you," he said softly, but she didn't hear him over the swinging of the door. "I just wanted to protect you."

The End

_**Thanks to absolutely everyone for reviewing, and just for reading! I will post an explanatory chapter, so if you have questions/comments/concerns, feel free to leave them in review form. Or private message me. Or email me at You can friend me on facebook or myspace if you want: look me up using my email and just let me know you're from fanfiction so I won't think you're some random crazy person. Or any combination of the above. There is a sequel on the way! I promise it will make you stop hating James, if only just a little. I'm not sure what I'll be titling it, but I'll post it in the explanatory chappie. I can't believe it. **__**Eileen's Boy**__** is done...**_

Taken from pages 645 - 649 of J. K. Rowling's Harry Poter and the Order of the Phoenix

[Taken from pages 675 - 676 of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1 of the sequel is up!! It's called Lily's Heart. Please read and review it. I know it's been about a year, but forgive me! Please! I'll do better about time, I promise.


End file.
